


Never Trust a Coffee Shop

by tonepoem



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Coffee Shops, Crack, Extra Treat, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonepoem/pseuds/tonepoem
Summary: All she wanted was a cup of coffee, and yet...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/gifts).



The Champion had had a long day. Her comfortable clothes no longer seemed quite as comfortable as when she'd begun her quest, not least because she was better endowed than she'd once been. Maybe a lot better endowed. After the last encounter she'd had with an Imp Lord, her breasts were quite sore. She remembered how good it had felt when he had tweaked her nipples-- _Stop that,_ she thought. It was hard to, though, when her breasts were swollen and her nipples still ached.

After a fruitless jaunt through the Desert, she was on her way back to her campsite when she spotted a new location. It looked like...an inn? A tavern? No, not a tavern, she realized when the aroma of coffee tickled her nostrils. It was a coffee shop!

 _Well, what's the worst that can happen?_ the Champion thought optimistically. Face it, she was pretty sure that last sandtrap had impregnated her with quite a lot of eggs, even if the encounter was hazy in her memory, and she was becoming, if not _corrupt_ precisely, rather jaded to the ways of this realm. And besides, she hadn't had coffee in _ages_.

She pushed the door open and was greeted by an astonishing sight: a tentacle monster manning (?) the counter. There were no other customers, although someone had neglected to put away a half-empty mug. "Hello?" she said, her voice quavering at the sight of those massive, brutal, masterful tentacles.

The tentacles waved in a surprisingly sentient fashion. They were maintaining various mysterious machines. The Champion had never known coffee to be such a production, but she did, after all, come from a rather technologically backward village. She was only surprised that one of the corrupted members of this realm would have taken the time to invent coffee machines.

"C-could I get a cup of coffee?" the Champion said.

The tentacles beckoned her closer.

The Champion couldn't help staring at them, especially the way some of them ended in penis heads. Her mouth started to water as she imagined one of them inside her, stretching her... _No._ She wouldn't give in to the tainted practices that this world had introduced her to, dammit!

The tentacles started reaching out toward her.

The Champion realized that the coffee shop was a sophisticated trap. She spun on her heel and dived for the door, except a tentacle had already wrapped around her ankle. She would have gone sprawling except yet more tentacles caught and cradled her. They began to caress her aching breasts and tear at her comfortable clothes. She cried out as one, then two tentacles shoved into her pussy, stretching her almost beyond bearing. A slight bulge showed at her bared stomach as the tentacles shoved up inside her, and she felt the eggs she was bearing shift uncomfortably. Despite her mixed horror and disgust at what was happening, the Champion heard herself moaning.

 _I can't be getting off on this,_ she thought as she struggled futilely. But the tentacles held her fast. More of them were now stroking her poor abused breasts while she was being fucked and stuffed. She felt a familiar stinging sensation and gasped as her breasts swelled larger and became even more tender, her nipples leaking milk. She desperately needed to be suckled, but the tentacle monster refused her that release, instead hoisting her into the air so she dangled like some helpless sex toy.

The tentacles were writhing _inside_ her. She could see them clearly. Her pussy ached unbearably. She half-sobbed, half-moaned as the tentacle monster fucked her mercilessly, realizing that yet again she had fallen prey to the corruption in this realm. And all because she'd wanted coffee.


End file.
